Hexagon
by WhiteJasmine
Summary: The story of the crazy relationships of Hogwarts’ students, where you may find love triangles, quadrates and pentagons, spiced with a weird sense of humour.
1. Chapter 1

Hexagon: The story of the crazy relationships of Hogwarts' students, where you may find love triangles, quadrates and pentagons, spiced with my weird sense of humour.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Did I just say that? I meant I DON'T own Harrry Potter. -cough-

And just so you know:

Speech

_Thoughts_

-Actions-

* * *

**Chapter 1**

What _really_ happened after Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts.

Hermione is standing on platform 93/4, waiting for Harry, Ron and Ginny.

**HERMIONE**: _Where the hell are they? The train is leaving in 5 minutes!_

**TRAIN**: Choo! Choo!

**HARRY, GINNY, RON**: -come through the wall-

**HERMIONE**: -squeal- Ronnie! –jumps in his lap and kisses him like mad-

**RON**: Yeah, yeah, missed you too!

**HARRY, GINNY**: Awwwww!

**TRAIN**: Choo! Choo!

**GINNY**: Oh no! The train is leaving! Run!

**EVERYBODY**: -runs-

**HARRY**: Whew! We made it!

**GINNY**: Thank god!

**HERMIONE**: RON!

**RON**: -running after the train- HELP!

**HARRY**: Give me your hand! –reaches out hand-

**RON**: -grabs hand- Thanks, mate!

**HERMIONE**: Oh my god, Ron, I thought you were going to die! –hugs him tightly and starts kissing him all over again-

**RON**: -grumblegrumble-

**GINNY**: Stop it and let's go find a place to sit!

**EVERYBODY**: -sings- We're looking for a place to sit, we're looking for a place to sit…

**HARRY**: Here's an empty compartment!

**EVERYBODY**: -puts away bags and sits down-

**HARRY**: Hey, Hermione, aren't you supposed to be with the prefects?

**HERMIONE**: -smile- I should, but I decided to be with you guys!

**RON**: Ooh, a rebel! I like it! –starts making out with Hermione-

**GINNY**: -blink-

**HARRY: -**blinkblink-

**GINNY**: -rolls eyes- Oh, get a room!

**RON, HERMIONE**: -blush like mad-

**COMPARTMENT**: -is awkwardly silent-

**HERMIONE**: So… Isn't it nice to start a new school year without worrying about Voldemort?

**GINNY**: Yeah, can you believe he was just knocked out by a mandrake root? Who could have guessed it was that easy!

**HARRY**: -smirk- We'll have to thank his loyal Death Eaters for that. They were the ones who gave him the root for his birthday present and accidentally pulled it out of its pot.

**RON**: -laughs- Yeah, that was like, really stupid.

**HERMIONE**: It was lucky that he only had two horcruxes and you destroyed them both, Harry.

**HARRY**: -blushes- Well, yeah, I destroyed one of them but Dumbledore destroyed the second one.

**RON**: Oh yeah, Dumbledore! Crazy old man! Can you believe he staged his own death?

**GINNY**: I think that was a really clever move, Voldemort thought he had no more strong opponents, besides you Harry, of course, and he lost his guard. That's probably why he let his stupid Death Eaters give him the mandrake root.

**RON**: I still don't know how he could have trusted Snape though. I mean, he was a Death Eater! He could have killed Dumbledore if he had wanted to!

**HARRY**: Is Snape still teaching?

**HERMIONE**: Yes, he's teaching Potions again.

**HARRY, RON, GINNY**: -grumblegrumble-

**GINNY**: But who's teaching Defence then?

**HERMIONE**: I heard it was a teacher from Durmstrang.

**RON**: Not Krum!

**HERMIONE**: Of course not, he's only 21 years old! Why? Were you jealous? –huge grin-

**RON**: -nervous- No! Why would I be jealous of Krum?

**GINNY**: Hmm… let's see, he's tall, strong, fairly handsome, a professional quidditch player…

**HARRY**: -faked surprise- Oh my god Gin! Are you saying you prefer Krum over me?

**GINNY**: -laughs- Oh no, Harry. You are the only one for me!

**HARRY: **-starts making out with Ginny-

**RON**: -disappointed- What? So you can snog but we can't?

**HARRY**: Oh. Right. Sorry mate. So, about this teacher, do you know anything about him, Hermione?

**HERMIONE**: Well, _she_ is an auror and quite young, as I heard, but none the less, she is supposed to be really good.

**HARRY**: But why did she want it? I don't think there are too many teachers who are willing to take that job. It's jinxed.

**RON**: But V-voldemort's dead now. That should lift the jinx, right?

**GINNY**: We'll just have to wait and see…

**TRAIN**: Choo! Choo!

**HERMIONE**: We're almost there! We better put on our robes.

**EVERYONE**: -puts on robes-

**RON**: Weird. This ride seemed shorter than usual.

**HARRY**: I think _someone_ –cough-Jasmine-cough- was lazy and made the train ride shorter.

**JASMINE**: -stares-

**HARRY**: -looks innocently at the ceiling-

**TRAIN**: CHOO!

**GINNY**: -grabs bags- Come on! Let's go already!

**EVERYONE**: -gets off train-

**HAGRID**: -waves his hands and knocks over a few first years- Good ter see yeh, 'arry!

**HERMIONE, RON, GINNY**: -grumblemutter- We're like here too….

**HAGRID**: -looks at Ron, Hermione and Ginny- Oh, didn' see yer there, good ter see yeh too!

**HERMIONE, RON, GINNY**: Like, whatever.

**HARRY: **-sees the thestrals- EEP! Dead horsies!

**HERMIONE**: What is it Harry? Did the thestrals scare you?

**HARRY**: Umm, yeah. They're quite terrifying. –climbs into the carriage-

**HERMIONE, RON, GINNY**: -follow Harry-

**CARRIAGE**: -starts moving-

**GINNY**: You know what, I haven't seen Malfoy! What happened to him? Is he even alive?

**HERMIONE**: Yes he's alive! He's coming back to Hogwarts. Snape used him as bait to prove to Voldemort that he is really on his side.

**RON**: Whoa, how do you know that?

**HERMIONE**: -blushes- Um… I read about it… um... in the Daily Prophet. Yeah.

**RON**: -thinks for a minute-

**HERMIONE**: -holds breath-

**RON**: Oh. Okay. Cool.

**HERMIONE**: -can breathe again- _Oh. My. God. He almost found out I'm collecting articles and pictures of Draco!_

**GINNY**: Hermione, you look a little pale, are you okay?

**HERMIONE: **What? Oh, I'm… I'm fine. Totally fine!

**HARRY**: Are you sure?

**HERMIONE**: -getting annoyed- I'm totally, absolutely, 100 fine! Okay!

**HARRY**: Um… okay.

**CARRIAGE**: -stops-

**HERMIONE**: We're here! –gets out quickly-

**EVERYONE ELSE**: -follow, walk to the Great Hall-

* * *

**GINNY**: -looks at staff table- Dumbledore is here! Guess he still wants to be the Headmaster.

**HARRY**: That's great! Now let's go and find a seat.

**EVERYBODY**: -sings- We're looking for a place to sit, we're looking for a place to sit…

**RON**: Look! Seamus and Neville are there!

**EVERYONE**: -sit with Seamus and Neville-

**HARRY**: Hi Seamus, Neville! How was your summer?

**NEVILLE**: I found this really interesting book about-

**HARRY**: Fascinating! What about you Seamus?

**SEAMUS**: Me and me mum went to Wales and-

**HARRY**: Now isn't that just wonderful? Oh look, Dumbledore wants to speak!

**GREAT HALL**: -quiets down-

**DUMBLEDORE**: Welcome, welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is time to start the Sorting Ceremony.

**MCGONAGALL**: -brings in the Sorting Hat-

**FIRSTYEARS**: -form a line-

**SORTING HAT**: -starts sorting-

* * *

**DUMBLEDORE**: Now that everyone has been sorted, let the feast begin!

**TABLES**: -fill with yummy grub-

**RON**: Chicken wings! My favourite! –starts munching-

**HARRY**: _I've missed this food! _–starts munching too-

* * *

The dinner is over. Dumbledore is ready to make his annual speech.

**TABLES**: -clear of all food-

**RON**: Aww… I wanted to eat more apple pie! –sob-

**DUMBLEDORE**: Quiet down. I have a few things to say. Firstly, I am happy to announce that we have a new teacher this year. Professor Elena Ivanova will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts.

A beautiful young woman with long curly dark brown hair and bright blue eyes stands up from the teachers' table, nods and sits down again.

**BOYS**: -jaw drops-

**GIRLS**: -squint eyes-

**DUMBLEDORE**: And Professor Snape will be teaching Potions.

**SNAPE**: -raises hand and nods-

**GREAT HALL**: -grumble#¤&$¤grumble-

**DUMBLEDORE**: First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is, in fact, forbidden and third years and older can visit Hogsmeade on weekends if they have a parent's permission. Now please, follow your Heads of Houses back to your common rooms. Good night!

**EVERYONE**: -goes back to common room-

**HARRY**: I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. –kisses Ginny-

**RON**: Yeah, me too! –kisses Hermione- G'night!

**HERMIONE, GINNY**: Night! –watch the boys leave-

**GINNY**: -sigh- It's nice to have some Harry-free time. I couldn't get away from him for a second during the summer! It was like he was stalking me or something!

**HERMIONE**: I know what you mean. Ron can be really annoying too. And sometimes he says the most stupid things! Once he said something that sounded like "shlaagh." Where does he get those things?

**GINNY**: You've been with him for one year, I've lived with him for 16 years! Believe me, he's going to get a lot stranger! Some might say he's eccentric, but I say he's just plain stupid.

**BOTH**: -laugh-

**HERMIONE**: -sighs- It's not that I don't like Ron but… just sometimes I wish I wasn't his girlfriend.

**GINNY**: -grin- What do you mean? Are you seeing another boy?

**HERMIONE**: -gigglesnort- I wouldn't put it like that… but there is another guy I like.

**GINNY**: -jaw drops- Hermione! Who?

**HERMIONE**: He doesn't even know I like him, he probably hates me. And I can't tell you who he is because you'd think I'm weird.

**GINNY**: Tell me please, please, pleeeeease? I… I'll tell you who I have a crush on. –giggle-

**HERMIONE**: -thinks- I don't know…

**GINNY**: Hermione, TELL ME!

**HERMIONE**: Oh, okay, but you'll _have to_ tell me who you have a crush on!

**GINNY**: I will, I promise! Now who is it?

**HERMIONE**: It's… it's Malfoy. –covers her face with her hands-

**GINNY**: -surprised grin- Malfoy? Wow, wasn't expecting that… I guess he's actually quite cute, though his personality…. –shakes head-

**HERMIONE**: I'm feeling really stupid right now. Tell me about your crush or I'll never get over this!

**GINNY**: Oh god, this is even worse than Malfoy… it's… I can't! I can't tell you! –giggles-

**HERMIONE**: -grins and smacks her with a pillow- Ginny! You promised! –starts tickling her-

**GINNY**: -laughs like mad- I'll tell you! I'll tell you! It's… -snort- SNAPE!

**HERMIONE**: -stops tickling- Are you serious?

**GINNY**: No, I'm Ginny. –laughs-

**HERMIONE**: But really, S n a p e?

**GINNY**: Hey, I didn't make fun of you and Malfoy, besides, what's wrong with Snape? He's tall and strong and just watching his long dark hair move when he walks… Mmm…

**HERMIONE**: -cracks up-

**GINNY**: Oh come on Hermione! Admit it! You think he's hot too!

**HERMIONE**: Snape? Well,not really… maybe just a little… But not half as cute as Malfoy!

**HERMIONE, GINNY**: -gigglesnort-

**HARRY**: -walks into the common room- You're still awake!

**GINNY, HERMIONE**: -fearstruck-

**HARRY**: What were you laughing about? Not me, I hope.

**GINNY**: -sarcasm- Yes, we were laughing about you because you are all we talk about! –grins-

**HERMIONE**: And why are you up this late?

**HARRY**: Oh, I um... just wanted to get a glass of water.

**GINNY**: Well, go get your water, I think we will go to bed. –kisses Harry- Sweet dreams!

**HERMIONE**: Good night Harry!

**HARRY**: 'Night! –waits until the girls have left, then sits on a sofa- _What were they talking about? I'm sure I heard them say something about Malfoy. And they were laughing. Maybe they know…But they couldn't. No one besides him and me knows and he wouldn't tell anybody. _–looks at his watch- _It's almost midnight, I better get going._

The end. I'd like some reviews to see if I should continue… -hinthint-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. I KNOW! I can't believe it either!

And just so you know:

Speech

Thoughts 

-Actions-

* * *

Chapter 2 

**RON**: -wakes up and yawns- Harry, what time is it?

**HARRY**: -snore-

**RON**: Harry? –looks at watch- AAHH! –jumps out of bed and starts getting dressed- Harry! Get up or we'll miss breakfast!

**HARRY**: I don't care…

**RON**: I'm starving! Now get up and let's go! –throws a cauldron at Harry-

**HARRY**: Ow! –rubs his head- All right! I'm coming. –falls out of his bed- Ouch! _I shouldn't have gone out last night…_

**RON**: -jumps from one foot to another- Move faster!

**HARRY**: -starts putting on clothes- _God, he's annoying. But his hair looks nice like that. So shiny and- wait, what am I thinking? Ron's my friend and my girlfriend's brother! And a boy! Yuck!_

**RON**: Are you coming already? –bites his nails-

**HARRY**: Okay, let's go.

**BOTH**: -go downstairs to the common room-

**GINNY**: -jumps up and hugs Harry- Someone's looking sleepy…

**HARRY**: Yeah, I didn't sleep to well…

**GINNY**: Too bad. –kisses Harry-

**HARRY**: But I think I'm starting to feel a little better… -grin-

**GINNY**: -giggles and kisses Harry again-

**RON**: Will you stop it you two, I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast!

**HERMIONE**: Is that all you think about? Food?

**RON**: Right now, yeah!

**HERMIONE**: -rolls eyes- _I don't know what I saw in him in the first place. Probably just his horrendous hair, who could miss that?_

**HARRY**: If you're that hungry, we better go to breakfast. Come on!

**EVERYONE**: -goes to the Great Hall-

* * *

**RON: **-eyes widen- FOOD! –starts eating, sending pieces of bacon and egg flying through the air-

**HARRY**: -looks at Ron for awhile- I'm not hungry anymore.

**HERMIONE**: Me neither. Ron you're such a pig!

**RON**: -is insulted- Pffthfmunf!

**MCGONAGALL**: -hands out lesson plans-

**GINNY**: -looks at her plan- Oh great. I have Divination, Potions and double Herbology. Trelawney, Snape and Sprout. Add a little mustard and you have a salat!

**HARRY**: -looks at his plan- I have History of Magic, double Potions and… Defence against the Dark Arts! With the new teacher!

**RON**: -still eating- Wut? Ew eechr?

**HERMIONE**: Yes, Ron, with Professor Ivanova.

**GINNY**: She didn't seem like a person who knows much about dark arts _or _defence against them. I hope she's not like Umbridge. –squeaky voice- "Open page 15 and read the new chapter".

**HARRY**: -laughs- Yeah, I hope too.

**HERMIONE**: Let's get going or we'll be late for History. Hurry up Ron!

**RON**: Last sausage, I promise!

**GINNY**: -points her wand at the sausage- _Incendio_!

**SAUSAGE**: -catches on fire-

**RON**: -squeal- My sausage!

**EVERYONE IN THE GREAT HALL**: -looks at Ron funnily-

**HERMIONE**: -tries hard not to laugh- I think you've had enough Ron, let's go.

**THE TRIO**: -go to the History class-

* * *

History of Magic class.

**PROF. BINNS**: -floats around-

**HARRY**: Looks like Binns is still teaching.

**RON**: Aw, I forgot my pillow!

**HERMIONE**: -smacks Ron- You should really pay more attention in class. You can't keep copying my notes forever! And besides, sometimes these lessons are quite interesting.

**RON**: Yeah, like that time someone threw a stone through Binns.

**HARRY**: -laughs-

**HERMIONE**: -stare-

**HARRY**: -shuts up-

**THE TRIO**: -go and sit in the last row-

**PROF. BINNS: **Good morning class.This term we will be learning about the 1556 leprechaun revolt.

**HERMIONE**: -makes notes-

**EVERYONE ELSE**: -snore-

**HERMIONE**: Ron! Harry! You can wake up now! The lesson's over.

**HARRY**: -sleepy- Yeah… we better… -yawn- get going…

**RON**: -sleepwalks-

**HERMIONE**: We have Potions next, you wouldn't want to be sleepy around Snape.

**RON**: -wakes and looks around terrified- Snape? Where? Where?

**HERMIONE**: Behind you.

**RON**: -jumps around- Where? I can't see him! Is he under an invisibility cloak?

**HERMIONE**: -rolls eyes- You're such an idiot.

**RON**: But you like that, right?

**SLYHTERINS, GRYFFINDORS**: -stand in front of Potions class-

**HERMIONE: **_Draco's here! I hope my hair looks okay._

**HARRY**: –smirks- _Draco's here! I already forgot we were in Potions together._

**RON: -**looks at the wall- _This painting looks nice._

**DRACO**: -sees Harry- _Damn, Harry. Why do you have to look so sexy with your hair all messy like that? I can't even think of any insults!_

**SNAPE**: -barges in-

**EVERYONE**: -enters the class and quickly sits down-

**SNAPE**: -makes scary face- Looks like everyone is still alive… unfortunately. Open page 176. You'll find instructions for the Draught of Living Death. You've got until the end of the lesson. Begin.

**HERMIONE**: -starts making the potion-

**RON**: -looks at the ceiling- _I never noticed what the ceiling looked like before…_

**HARRY**: -looks at Draco carefully- _It's strange how much people can change in just one year…Tonight will be interesting._

**DRACO**: -looks around the classroom- _Idiots. All working so hard on their potions… like it matters. _–looks at Hermione- _Granger. She's adding components so quickly…I wonder how her hair doesn't get in the way… And Weasley… looking at the ceiling with a stupid face. Guess that idiocy runs in the family. _–sees Harry looking at him and smirks- _Harry… he's the only normal one out of the "Golden trio." I'm meeting him again tonight… I don't know what I'd do without his help. But I suppose Dumbledore knows what's for the best. Oh shit, Snape's coming and I haven't even started!_

**SNAPE**: -lurks around the classroom- Longbottom!

**NEVILLE**: -pees his pants- Y-y-yes Professor?

**SNAPE**: What colour is the potion supposed to be by the halfway stage?

**NEVILLE**: P-p-purple, Professor?

**SNAPE**: And what colour is your potion?

**NEVILLE**: Yellow.

**SNAPE**: That's right. Yellow. It is useless. –flicks his wand and Neville's potion disappears-

**NEVILLE**: -cries-

**HERMIONE**: -whispers- Why does he have to be so strict?

**SNAPE**: 20 points from Gryffindor for speaking during the lesson.

**HERMIONE**: What? But I…

**SNAPE**: 30 points from Gryffindor for speaking again.

**HARRY**: But she just…

**SNAPE**: 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!

**SLYTHERINS**: -laugh-

**SNAPE**: 30 points to Slytherin for behaving during the lesson.

**THE TRIO**: -stare at Snape-

**SNAPE**: -gets nervous and sits down-

**BELL**: -rings-

**SNAPE**: The lesson's over. Put whatever goo you managed to make into a bottle and then bring it to my desk.

**EVERYONE**: -puts whatever goo they managed to make into a bottle and takes it to Snape-

**RON**: Is it lunchtime now?

**HERMIONE**: Urgh! Does everything you say have to be related to food?

**RON: **Hey, calm down. I'm just hungry!

**HARRY**: -backs away-

**HERMIONE**: That's the thing, you're always hungry!

**RON**: No I'm not!

**HARRY: **_How can Hermione be mad at Ron? Just look at his face, he looks so confused…so sexy…Wait! There I go again. I DO NOT LIKE RON IN _THAT_ WAY!_

**HERMIONE**: You just don't understand, do you? You're so selfish! –runs away-

**HARRY**: Ooookay… that went well.

**RON**: Hermione! Wait! -pouts-

**HARRY**: Don't worry, Ron. –pats his back- She's probably just a little tired today or something…

**RON**: But I talk about other stuff besides food, right? –looks hopefully at Harry-

**HARRY**: Umm… yeah! You talk about lots of other stuff like… um… like… quidditch!

**RON**: -thinks- Yeah, you're right, Harry! –smiles- Now let's go get a sandwich from the kitchen!

**HARRY, RON**: -head for the kitchen-

* * *

**DRACO**: -lurks around the corridors- _Damn Pansy! I can't even go to lunch because of her. Always hanging around my neck, that hooker... Crabbe and Goyle better keep a good look out for her._

**HERMIONE**: -is running away from Ron and Harry- _"I talk about other stuff than food too". Yeah right._

**DRACO**: _Maybe I can grab something from the kitchen. –_turns a corner-

**HERMIONE**: _I should have broken up with him right that moment._ –turns a corner and runs into Malfoy-

**DRACO**: -tries to get up- AAH! GET OFF ME PANSY!

**HERMIONE**: -falls down again- What?

**DRACO: **_That doesn't sound like Pansy. _–looks up- Granger! What do you think you're doing?

**HERMIONE**: -gets up- _Oh my God I ran into Draco! And she called me Pansy. _Why did you call me Pansy?

**DRACO**: -gets up and cleans his robe- I thought she was trying to tackle me again. –disgusted- But it was you.

**HERMIONE**: It's not like I was planning on running into you, it's all Ron's fault!

**DRACO**: -smirk- Weasel-boy?

**HERMIONE**: -sneers- Yeah, Weasel-boy.

**DRACO**: Nice smirk.

**HERMIONE**: Thanks, but it's a sneer.

**DRACO**: Oh, I'll have to try that. –sneer-smirks-

**HERMIONE**: That still looks like a smirk.

**DRACO**: What about this. –sneers-

**HERMIONE**: That's pretty good! And scary!

**DRACO**: Thanks. But tell me what Pumpkin-head managed to accomplish this time?

**HERMIONE**: Ron… he just drives me crazy! All he talks about is food and… _Wait. Why am I talking about this with Draco? And why is he listening?_

**DRACO**: And…?

**HERMIONE**: -suspicious- Why are you listening to me and not calling me a mudblood?

**DRACO**: -laughs- We're all adults here. Voldemort's gone, my father's in Azkaban, why should I call anyone a mudblood anymore? That's something for firstyears.

**HERMIONE**: -surprised- Wow. And I thought you were an arrogant smug jerk.

**DRACO**: -thinks- I still am, but now I just don't insult people that much.

**HERMIONE**: -laughs- Listen, I've got to go now, I promised to meet Ginny.

**DRACO**: All right, but this didn't happen okay? I've still got a reputation to keep. -smirks-

**HERMIONE**: As do I. -smiles and walks away-

**DRACO**: -continues his lurking-

**HERMIONE**: _I think I just had a normal discussion with Draco. Maybe he doesn't hate me after all…_-gets to the Gryffindor common room-

**GINNY**: Hermione! I can't wait to tell you!

**HERMIONE**: What?

**GINNY**: Let's go to someplace quieter. -drags Hermione to the girls' dormitory-

**HERMIONE**: So? Tell me!

**GINNY**: You know I had Potions and Divination this morning.

**HERMIONE**: Yes…

**GINNY**: Well, I think Snape winked at me in Potions.

**HERMIONE**: -laughs- Snape? Winked?

**GINNY**: Listen, there's more! In Divination, Trelawney said, that today a person who loves me would give me a sign! And Snape winked! That means he must love me!

**HERMIONE**: But Gin, most of Trelawney's "prophecies" are made up!

**GINNY**: But some aren't! Last year she predicted that the next person to come through the door will fall and break an arm and when a thirdyear came, he fell and broke his arm!

**HERMIONE**: Just a coincidence.

**GINNY**: But is it? And Snape touched my shoulder when he was checking my potion! Is that just a coincidence?

**HERMIONE**: Yes!

**GINNY**: But… but… -sob-

**HERMIONE**: I think that you should look for more signs. If he really likes you he'll give them. I just wouldn't believe everything Trelawney says.

**GINNY**: You think?

**HERMIONE**: Yes. But you can't be too pushy. Wait for him to do something.

**GINNY**: All right. Thanks Hermione! –hugs her- I've got to go to Herbology now. –leaves-

**HERMIONE**: -looks at watch- _I'm almost late for DADA! _–runs-

* * *

**HARRY, RON**: -sitting in DADA class-

**RON**: Do you think Hermione will show up?

**HARRY**: Yeah. She wouldn't miss a lesson.

**HERMIONE: **-runs in and sits next to Harry-

**HARRY: **You made it!

**HERMIONE**: Yeah, I was talking to Ginny and the time just flew.

**PROF. IVANOVA**: -steps out of her office and stands in front of the class-

**BOYS**: _What a hottie!_

**GIRLS**: _Stupid bimbo!_

**RON**: -has a stupid look on his face- _Whoa! She's hot!_

**PROF. IVANOVA**: Good afternoon. My name is Elena Ivanova. I will be your teacher for this year.

**HARRY**: -whispers to Ron- She speaks English really well, I thought she was from Durmstrang!

**RON**: Huh? Oh, yeah. -can't take his eyes of the professor-

**PROF. IVANOVA**: Since you have been studying Defence Against the Dark Arts with six different teachers, who all, of course, had very different teaching styles, you have not learnt some of the most simple but yet important things when it comes to defence. However, I would like to see what you can do. Please form pairs and come here to the front of the class.

**STUDENTS**: -start forming pairs-

**RON: **Hermione, want to practice with me?

**HERMIONE**: No, I'm already with Harry. –grabs Harry's hand and goes to the front of the class-

**RON**: -blinks-

**PROF. IVANOVA**: Does everyone have a partner? –looks around the class and sees Ron- What's your name?

**RON**: What? Um… Ronald Weasley.

**PROF. IVANOVA**: Well, Ronald, since you don't have a partner you can practice with me. –turns towards the rest of the class- Everyone, listen up! This is what you'll have to do: one of you will try to hex the other one while the other person has to defend with a defensive spell. And try to use non-verbal spells.

**EVERYONE**: -start casting spells-

**PROF: IVANOVA**: -pulls out wand- So, Ronald, try to hex me with a non-verbal spell.

**RON**: -still amazed by the professor's beauty- What? Yes. I'll do that. Wait. What was I supposed to do again?

**PROF. IVANOVA**: Hex me, Ronald.

**RON**: No, I couldn't do that.

**PROF. IVANOVA**: -puts her hands on her hips- And why would that be?

**RON**: But you're a girl! And you're pretty! I couldn't do it.

**PROF. IVANOVA**: -is slightly surprised and smiling- Is that a fact? Then I'll just have to hex you. Get ready!

**RON**: -pulls out his wand, ready to use a defensive spell-

**PROF. IVANOVA: **-flicks her wand-

**RON**: -falls over-

**PROF. IVANOVA**: -sighs deeply- You were supposed to use a defensive spell, Ronald.

**RON**: -tries to get up- Whoa! What was that?

**PROF. IVANOVA**: -pulls him up- That was a simple stunning spell and if you had used a proper defence spell, nothing would have happened to you.

**RON**: -is dizzy- _Wow. She's pretty _and_ smart. She's perfect!_

**PROF. IVANOVA**: Go practice with those boys over there, I have to see how the rest of the class is doing. –starts walking around the class-

**RON**: -goes and practices with Seamus and Dean-

**PROF. IVANOVA: **-sees how everyone is doing-

**RON**: -still staring at the teacher and getting hit by everyone's hexes-

**PROF. IVANOVA**: The lesson's almost over. I'd like to say a few things. Most of you know know something and can perform easier spells. Some of you are extremely good –looks at Harry and Hermione proudly-. But some of you still need to practise. I want to hold a few extra lessons with those students. We can't go on with our lessons if some of you don't even know how to use a defence spell! So would Blaise, Dean, Ronald, Vincent and Gregory please stay behind. The others may go.

**EVERYONE**: -gets their bags and leaves-

**HARRY**: -says to Ron- I'll meet you later in the common room.

**PROF. IVANOVA**: -waits until everyone has left- So. The five of you need to work a little bit harder if you want to pass your N.E.W.T.-s. That's why I will hold special lessons for you five. The first lesson will be tomorrow night at 7 right here. Don't be late or you'll get detention. All right?

**THE BOYS**: -mutter- Yeah, yeah.

**PROF. IVANOVA**: You may go then.

**RON**: -goes out of the class and leans against the wall- _Special lessons with her? That'll be something…_

_

* * *

_

The end. Well, this chapter was a little longer than the last one, what do you think? Any kind of suggestions would be very helpful. )

If I get reviews I'll update some time before Jan 14.

**Atal Round My Neck** – XD Thanks! That was one of my favourite parts too. I feel honoured to have my sentence in your AIM profile. )

**ac5000 – **Thankies to you too. I love it when people laugh at my stories.

How will Ron's "special lessons" with Professor Ivanova go? What will Hermione do about Ron? Why are Draco and Harry having secret meetings? Who will pair with who? Find out in the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I just found out but I still can't believe it! Someone else owns Harry Potter! ;;

Warning: be prepared for some slash in this chapter! Mwahaha!

Speech

_Thoughts_

-actions-

* * *

Chapter 3 

Gryffindor common room.

**RON**: -steps in through the portrait hole, trips and knocks over a plant-

**HERMIONE**: -leaves quickly-

**HARRY**: Ron! Are you okay?

**RON**: -gets up- Yeah, yeah…

**HARRY**: So? What did she tell you?

**RON**: -sits next to Harry and sighs- She said that we're not as good as the rest of the class and she can't go on with new things if the five of us can't even cast a blocking spell.

**HARRY**: -worried- She isn't kicking you out of the class, is she?

**RON**: No. She wants us to go to some private lessons with her.

**HARRY**: -grins- Ooohh… special lessons… that should be fun!

**RON**: But with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini? Me and Dean are the only Gryffindors there!

**HARRY**: Well...

**GINNY**: -runs in through the portrait hole, gives Harry a kiss and sits between him and Ron- Why so sad, oh brother dearest?

**RON**: -pouts-

**HARRY: **He has to go to extra DADA lessons.

**GINNY**: But why, he's not _that_ bad at casting spells!

**HARRY**: I think he got a little distracted by the teacher. I mean, she's pretty... good looking.

**GINNY**: -pretends to be indifferent- Really? When I saw her at the Great Hall she looked rather plain. And her hair was scruffy.

**HARRY**: Yes it was. But your hair is always nice and shiny. –grins-

**GINNY**: Aww, you're so sweet! –starts making out with Harry-

**RON**: -looks at them with a disgusted face- I don't think you need me here at the moment. –goes out through the portrait hole-

**PROFESSOR ELENA**: -is talking to a second-year-

**RON**: -is walking around, not looking where he's going and bumps into Elena-

**ELENA**: -is startled- Oh, it's just you, Ronald.

**RON**: -is staring at Elena with a stupid face- _What did I just do? God, I'm such an idiot!_

**ELENA**: Ronald? Are you feeling all right? You look a little pale. –touches his forehead-

**RON**: -is shocked- _She just touched my forehead! _Aah... I mean, um... I'm... I'm fine.

**ELENA**: -looks at him susceptibly- Are you sure? I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey.

**RON**: Oh no, no, I'm okay.

**ELENA**: -thinks for a minute- Come to my office, I'll give you some chocolate and herbal tea. –starts walking-

**RON**: -walks after her- _Her hair looks so soft..._ _and she moves her arms so gracefully... and her cloak moves so elegantly…_

**ELENA**: -stops at a painting- Chudley Cannons!

**PAINTING**: -opens-

**RON**: -is a little surprised- Do you like the Chudley Cannons?

**ELENA**: -looks for some herbs- Oh, yes, they've been my favourite team since they won that match against those germans in… 1992, was it?

**RON**: The Cannons have been my favourite team since I can remember! They're brilliant!

**ELENA**: Oh, they sure are. Here, have some chocolate! And you can sit down. –offers Ron some chocolate while she adds herbs to the tea-

**RON**: -takes the chocolate and sits- Thanks! I didn't know you liked quidditch that much.

**ELENA**: -laughs- I was brought up playing quidditch. I was a chaser for my school team in Bulgaria. That's where I'm from. Now drink this tea, it will make you feel better. –hands Ron the tea-

**RON**: Thanks! –drinks the tea- Did you go to Durmstrang?

**ELENA**: Yes I did. So you've heard of it?

**RON**: Yeah, there were some students from Durmstrang here during the Triwizard Tournament in my fourth-year.

**ELENA**: -sits down too- Oh, I read about that in the Daily Prophet. Viktor Krum was the Champion for Durmstrang, wasn't he? And Harry Potter was the Champion for Hogwarts. I never really understood how he was chosen though.

**RON**: Oh, he didn't put his name into the goblet. It was Barty Crouch's son who had disguised himself as our Defence teacher. He taught us Defence for most of the year. Creepy if you think about it now.

**ELENA**: I heard you had had interesting Defence teachers, but _that_ interesting… -laughs-

**RON**: Actually, he was one of the best Defence teacher's we've had. I'd put him second on my list.

**ELENA**: Oh, and who would you put first?

**RON**: Lupin. Remus Lupin, he taught us in third year.

**ELENA**: And what about me? Do you think I'm a good teacher?

**RON**: We've only had one lesson with you but so far you've been doing great!

**ELENA**: -smiles- Thank you, Ronald, it's good to know that. –puts her hand on Ron's hand-

**RON**: _Her. Hand. Is. On. My. Hand. _Oh, um… no problem. –gets up- Erm... thanks for the tea and chocolate, I'm feeling much better now. I think I should be going, need to do some erm… essays and stuff.

**ELENA**: It was nice talking to you.

**RON**: You too. -smiles and leaves through the portrait hole-

* * *

7th floor, empty corridor. 

**HARRY**: -is wearing an invisibility cloak and heading towards the Room of Requirement-

**DOOR OF THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**: -appears out of thin air-

**HARRY**: Yay! –goes in-

**DRACO**: -is waiting for Harry- Finally, Potter! You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!

**HARRY**: -removes invisibility cloak- Sorry, I got um… a little carried away with Ginny.

**DRACO**: _That Weasley again! What does he see in her? _–sighs- We better get started.

**HARRY**: Yeah. Okay, so last time we practiced the basic stuff like _Expelliarmus _and _Protego _so this time I think we should try something a little-

**DRACO**: What are we doing the kiddie-spells for? Can't you show me something more powerful? Like the patronus charm?

**HARRY**: Draco, the patronus might be a powerful charm but it won't be a lot of use when you're fighting the Death Eaters!

**DRACO**: And what? This crap will?

**HARRY**: It's something that will give you time to take cover and use something better.

**DRACO**: I'm not a coward who hides from others! I take them on, face to face!

**HARRY**: -mutters- That's why you're so bad at this.

**DRACO**: Sorry, what did you say? I can't hear very well today, that Parkinson has been blabbering beside me all day.

**HARYY**: -looks at the ceiling- Oh, um, nothing much.

**DRACO**: Whatever. So can you or can't you conjure a Patronus?

**HARRY**: I can but that's not-

**DRACO**: Then teach me! Dementors are still out there sucking out peoples' souls. I need to know how to fight them!

**HARRY**: -sighs deeply- All right. I'll show you how to do it first. –pulls out his wand- _Expecto patronum!_

**HARRY'S PATRONUS**: -glides around the room-

**DRACO**: -stupid look- That… that looks just… beautiful… And how is it supposed to help against a dementor?

**HARRY**: I'm not sure but the dementors back away when they see the light.

**BOTH**: -look at the patronus for a while-

**HARRY**: All right, it's your turn now.

**DRACO**: -stands up confidently and pulls out his wand- _Expecto Patronum!_

**DRACO'S WAND**: -nothing-

**DRACO**: _WTF?_

**HARRY**: What were you thinking about when you cast the spell?

**DRACO**: I was thinking about casting the spell, duh.

**HARRY**: To conjure a patronus, you have to think of a very happy memory. Try again.

**DRACO**: _Happy memory, happy memory, happy memory! _–raises wand- _Expecto Patronum!_

**DRACO'S WAND**: -some smoke comes out-

**HARRY**: That's an improvement. It took me three tries to get anything out of my wand.

**DRACO**: -sits next to Harry and leans against the wall- This really drains away all your energy. I feel like I just ran around the castle ten times!

**HARRY**: -laughs slightly- You know, I practised this on a boggart and the two first times I actually fainted.

**DRACO**: -laughs too- No way! You? The most powerful wizard of our generation fainted?

**HARRY**: It's true! The boggart looked like a real dementor and it was really sucking away all my happy memories…

**DRACO**: Aww, poor Potty, that must have been terrible! –grins-

**HARRY**: Stop it! You're lucky I didn't make you face a boggart-dementor on your first try! –smacks his arm slightly-

**DRACO**: -smacks him back- Oh yeah? I bet I could have conjured a patronus while facing a boggart-dementor on my first try _without _fainting. –grins-

**HARRY**: Oh yeah? –grins too-

**DRACO**: Yeah!

**HARRY**: I wouldn't bet on it! –grabs his cloak and pulls him on the floor, they roll over a few times until they hit a wall-

**DRACO**: -is on top of Harry, still smiling- _This is it. My chance._

**HARRY**: -is looking at Draco with a stupid grin- _Wow, he has really strange eyes. They're so deep…_

**DRACO**: You know what, Potter?

**HARRY**: _His eyes… I can't look away… _Oh, what?

**DRACO**: I could get any girl I want in this school. Heck, I could even get any guy. But there is still this one person… The unreachable one…

**HARRY**: Who?

**DRACO**: You. –kisses Harry-

**HARRY**: -is being kissed by Draco- _WTF?_

**DRACO**: -still kissing him-

**HARRY**: _Hmm, he's not a bad kisser…No wonder all the girls like him._

**DRACO**: -finally stops and gets up- See you Thursday night then. –leaves the room-

**HARRY**: -is still laying on the floor- _Wow. I just kissed a bloke! And I think I cheated on Ginny. _–gets up- _Have to admit, he's not a bad kisser though… _–smirks, gets his cloak and hurries back to the common room-

* * *

**HERMIONE**: -is sitting in the Gryffindor common room writing an essay- 

**RON**: -steps in looking very dreamy-

**HERMIONE**: -looks at him disparagingly, then continues essay-

**RON**: -steps over to Hermione- Hermie?

**HERMIONE**: -is annoyed- Ronald, please, you know I don't like to be called "Hermie"

**RON**: -sits next to her- I'm sorry.

**HERMIONE**: -ignores him-

**RON**: -tries to explain- Hermione, I really like you. I just- -waves his hands and knocks over Hermione's ink-

**HERMIONE**: -jumps up- Now look what you did! I have to rewrite it again! Thanks a lot!

**RON**: -worried- Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll help you clean it up!

**HERMIONE**: No thanks. –grabs her things and goes to her room-

**RON**: -falls down on the couch moaning- _This sucks. Hermione hates me!_

**HERMIONE**: -sits next to Ginny in the bedroom-

**GINNY**: -was lying on her bed, reading a book, now looks up at Hermione- What's wrong?

**HERMIONE**: -sits down on her bed and scratches her head- I don't know… It's just Ron… he… he… urgh! He's so annoying! He's so clumsy and all he talks about is food! I… I really think I should break up with him.

**GINNY: **-sits up- I know the clumsiness can get on your nerves but can't you remember how in love with him you were last summer? All the nights I spent on listening you rambling about his "perfect hair", "wonderful handwriting" and everything? All that talk about him being "the one"?

**HERMIONE**: I don't know. People can change a lot. I guess I've now seen the side of him that I tried to ignore before. I can't take it anymore! Besides, I'm really falling for Draco. I don't think I told you that I actually had a normal conversation with him before?

**GINNY**: -surprised- Really? Tell me! Tell me! –sits next to Hermione-

**HERMIONE**: -smiles shyly- Uh… I kinda accidentally ran into him. He called me Pansy Parkinson!

**GINNY**: -laughs- Parkinson? Why?

**HERMIONE**: -laughs too- He said Pansy was stalking him and he was trying to escape from her firm grip. Anyway, we talked a little and then I started wondering why he wasn't calling me a "mudblood" or something. So I asked him.

**GINNY**: And what did he say?

**HERMIONE**: I can't believe it myself now, but he said that we're all adults and don't have to call each other names.

**GINNY**: -mouth drops- Malfoy said that? But… he's the most childish person in Hogwart's history! Not to mention his horrible insults.

**HERMIONE**: Yeah, I thought it was strange too but-

**HARRY**: -shouts from the common room- Hermione? Could you come down here please? I need to talk to you!

**GINNY**: What does Harry want with you?

**HERMIONE**: I guess he needs help with Potions or something. I'd better go see him. –goes to the common room-

**HARRY**: Let's go outside, I need to talk to you about something.

**BOTH**: -leave through the portrait-

* * *

The end. 

I'm very sorry it took this long to update, I got carried away IRL. I know, who would have guessed I had a life? xD

Okay, maybe not my best work (or longest) but it was necessary to do this. The plot depends on it! xD Reviews would be loved and adored!

**Atal Round My Neck** - I just thought that was a very Hermioneish thing to do. Glad you liked it! xD

**mauraders-rule** - well, here's the next chappie! Hope you like it and review some more.

**GriffyGirl** **- **That's a good guess... not entirely correct but you're getting close! You'll find out the thruth in the next chapter. Or the one after that. Just keep reading. :)

What does Harry want to tell Hermione? Will Ron and Hermione break up? What are Draco and Harry up to? What will Ron do about his crush on the DADA teacher? Find out in the next chapter...


End file.
